Don't Try To Stop Me
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Since we all know Lisa Edelstein is leaving the show... Lisa Cuddy decides to resign for a terrible reason. Find out why. My take on what might have happened over the break. One-Shot. Huddy.


**Author's Note: **I kinda just got this idea in my head. I know it's been awhile since I've been in this fandom, but I have to do this. Be warned, this will be sad. Huddy, all the way.!

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why you're leaving! Lisa, you've been at this hospital for twenty years. You've built your life around this, this place is your baby." Wilson reminisced on about how Cuddy would miss the hospital and she couldn't leave. "You're serious about this?"<p>

"Wilson, if I weren't sure, I wouldn't be going around to give good-byes. I have my own baby now, it's time I take care of her." She played it off as if it were only Rachel that was making her leave.

"This place will fall to pieces, House will be fired. He won't have anywhere to go!."

"And there you go, back to him. It doesn't matter, you protect his ass now. I've already turned my rights over to leave." Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed, "listen, we'll get lunch or something."

"It won't be the same without you."

"It'll have to be."

Wilson stopped for a moment and looked at her. "Are you going to say good-bye to him?" He nodded his head toward the exit at his door.

"No." Cuddy shuddered on her own words. "I don't own him anything, Wilson."

He shook his head in an informal fashion. "You owe it to him, you left him when he needed you most."

"He left me when I needed him most!. I was lying in that hospital bed thinking he'd be there. House never came. He sent Chase to look after me. And then when he did decide to come to see me, when he finally got over his ego, he was high!." Cuddy's hands flew through the air.

Wilson didn't say anything. He looked stunned himself to be hearing the story out of Lisa's mouth. He obviously didn't know it had hurt her so much.

"Alright."

Cuddy put her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, I really am."

"There's something else wrong, Lisa. I know it."

"James, it's nothing."

She left.

Cuddy just walked out the door and left him standing there looking like an idiot.

Wilson felt like a bigger one than he looked. He didn't even both to keep checking into her to make sure she was alright. He was a jerk, just like House.

* * *

><p>Cuddy's eyes poured with tears as she walked through the hallway. She had pity and sympathy looks from the nurses, surgeons, and doctors around her. She didn't care. Cuddy wanted to walk through the front doors of Prince Plainsboro and never come back. It would be her last walk out forever, she'd be long gone when they came looking for her.<p>

"Lisa, wait!."

She didn't turn around, there wasn't any point. Cuddy knew she wasn't coming back, why hurt herself more by letting someone try to convince her she needed to stay? Her internal pain was more than her external.

"No," she whispered.

Cuddy continued to walk onward to the elevator, fearing that they could stop her before she got there. Her tears blocked her pathway of her own walking. She wanted to find solace outside the doors of the hospital, be somewhere new. She couldn't stay when she was so sick.

Sick of everything.

Sick with cancer.

"Lisa!."

The voice sounded all too familiar and she didn't want to turn around to see. Lisa feared it was her imagination playing tricks on her before she left.

But she felt the hand on her forearm. It's real, but she still doesn't want to face the truth about it all.

"Stop," she jerked her arm away from the caregiver. "I don't want to be held by you, I don't want your sympathy. I just want to leave."

Cuddy closed her eyes and turned around, she didn't want to face this stranger, not now. That's all he had became, a stranger in her eyes. He'd forgot her, she could forget him. She was moving on, getting the life that she needed.

_That I don't want. _

"Would you stop for one minute, woman!." He took her face in his hands, steadying her. "You're leaving."

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious, House."

She scoffed. Lisa thought she'd be long gone and New Jersey would be just a black dot in her rearview mirror by the time House found out about her leaving.

_Wilson!_

Cuddy should really speak to him about it, he knew how she felt about the whole idea of speaking to House, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It's too late, she wasn't turning back to her old drama, she was moving on to a new life. Somewhere she could be own her own, relax into peace.

"Why?"

"You choose now to ask me why." Cuddy looked in his eyes, shuttering. "It's nothing. I've stayed too long, I need to go. My welcome here has ran out."

House shook her gently and put her against the wall, "you run this damn place, Lisa."

"And?"

He chuckled out a fake laugh.

She didn't understand why everyone was so worried about her, they weren't before. It took her walking out of the doors and not returning to make them actually look at her. Before it was like they just looked right through her, like she was a piece of glass and no one ever saw her.

"You can't just let someone else walk in here and take over your shoes."

Cuddy then understood what he meant, he was saving his own ass when she'd saved his too many times.

"House, you're only worried about your job. You don't care about me leaving at all, it's still about yourself."

"I ran a car into your house because I care about you, Cuddy. I totally trashed everything just to make you see what I feel about you."

She rolled her eyes, "you done that to be selfish as well. You never gave a damn about me, admit it."

House put space between them, removing his hands from her arms. He no longer needed to hold onto her, not anymore. All of a sudden, he felt sober. She'd hit him where it really hurt him. Cuddy had pushed one too many buttons now.

"I did...I still do." He put his head down, like he actually cared.

If you looked away, you could have missed the sincerity in his eyes, but Lisa didn't let it go missed.

"Did you?"

"Would it change your leaving?"

She shook her head, "no."

"Then what's the real reason you're leaving?"

Cuddy slipped to hit the elevator button without going noticed, it dinged open. She'd tell him, right when she was leaving. He'd stop her, she wouldn't leave if she saw those eyes again.

She stepped inside, hitting the first floor.

"Cancer. I have cancer is the reason I'm leaving, House." Cuddy let a tear slip down her eye, "I love you."

The elevator doors closed, leaving House standing there stunned in his place. She couldn't be serious.

His leg hurt too bad to go down the stairs, and she'd be gone by the time he took the elevator, so he just went back. It was too late to chase her.

* * *

><p>"She has cancer and you didn't even bother to check!." House threw one of Wilson's nicknacks against the wall. "Lisa could be dying and you don't even care."<p>

"It isn't like you tried going after her."

He held up the cane, "as you see, this might be a problem when trying to run after someone."

House threw something again, Wilson flinched.

"It wouldn't stop her, she was determined to leave, but I guess you already knew that." House frowned, "she told you first."

"She didn't want to caught up in your mess again."

"I hurt her."

Wilson didn't lie to him about it, he told him the truth. He was done lying to him, about everything.

"Yes, you did. Maybe if you had been there for her, stopped the drugs, she wouldn't have left here. She would have stayed and got the treatment for me."

House scoffed, "and you'd kill her in no time. Sorry, Wilson, but you do lose most of your patients."

"And it's no wonder that she didn't stay with you. You should look into the mirror sometime, House."

He stormed out of his own office, leaving House to sit there and vent.

* * *

><p>Lisa Cuddy was gone from the hospital, with no intention of coming back. Ever.<p>

She'd taken her things, her daughter, her life, and packed up to leave.

She looked into the rear view mirror, staring at the hospital as she piled out of the parking lot. Cuddy had taken her personal parking plate with her from her place at the hospital.

Lisa wouldn't be back, that was the last they'd hear from her.

On such a bad note.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That was my take, but as far as I know, she'll already be gone with the season starts back. So, that's why I done this. I figured I should cover maybe what might have happened over the break. Hope you enjoyed. (:


End file.
